Control of brake systems is an important aspect of automotive functionality. Brake systems must engage when required, such as, for example during application of caliper pressure to slow or stop a vehicle. Additionally, brake systems must remain unengaged when not required. The vehicle will not be able to function as designed if brake systems, or portions of brake systems, function improperly. One cause of brake system failure is excessive heat.
Recently, hybrid brake systems have become increasingly utilized in the automotive industry. Hybrid systems typically utilize a hydraulic brake system for one axel (i.e. the front axel) and an electric or electro-mechanical brake system for the other axel. Additionally, electric or electro-mechanical only brake systems have become increasingly utilized in the automotive industry as well.
In electric or electro-mechanical brake systems, temperature sensing is a critical issue to protect the motor and electronics of the electric caliper. Currently, temperature sensing activity in the industry is centered around a temperature sensor mounted on the main circuit board, such as, for example the controller circuit board. Unfortunately, the circuit board is not the only critical thermal element within electric or electro-mechanical brake systems.
The present invention advances the state of the art in controlling brake motors.